Pedida de Mano
by Chiomi Bon
Summary: Si yo no podía tener tu mano, nadie más la tendría. Amaba su mano. ¿Estaba mal hacerlo?


¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí de vuelta con otra cosita cortita :33 Bueno, esto va directo a un concurso de la Uni, sin esperanzas por ganar (que esta cosa quedo horrible en mi opinión jaja XDD), pero como llevo tiempo sin subir algo, pues subo esto por ocio mas que nada.

******Advertencias**: Manos. "Leve" referencia sexual. Ooc

**Disclaimer: **Historia completamente mía. Cualquier parecido a tu realidad me ocasionara traumas severos. Himaruya es el dueño legal de los personajes (esperate no mas a que nos casemos ewe).

**NOTA: **El hombre lo hice pensando en Arthur, así que es Arthur (aunque no mencione el nombre), siempre he pensado que puede llegar a ser muy retorcido, así que, si no les gusta su ¿Retorcidad?, mejor no lo lean. La mujer en Nyo!America, es decir,_ Amelia_.

* * *

**Pedida de Mano**

.

Sus dedos delgados, ligeramente largos y suaves seguramente por el regular uso de cremas, recorrieron con delicadeza mi mejilla, dejando a su paso un cálido sentimiento. La miré fijamente a ese mar que por ojos tenía y me contuve de abrazarla. No, no debía demostrarle que la necesitaba. Su índice se detuvo un momento en el borde de mis labios, dibujando su forma con parsimonia y de repente me sentí en un aprieto. Estaba en un error, debía de estar loco.

Me miras, de cerca me miras, y aunque tratas de no hacerlo, sé que me miras. Yo también te miro, así que terminamos mirándonos. Tus pupilas se contraen y tu respiración se vuelve entrecortada mientras tu mano sigue su camino a través de mi rostro. Explorándolo. Buscándolo.

_¿Por qué me decidí a pedir tu mano?_

Trato de no desparramar demasiado los papeles sobre los que estoy sentado en lo que trato de acomodarme. Ya ni siquiera entendía cómo fue que llegaste a mi oficina. Algo se cae, pero no le tomo importancia. Sonríes. Sonrío. Sonreímos.

Continúas tu camino a través de mi rostro, pero te alejas un poco. Pasas por mis pestañas, surcando mis cejas, barriendo mis recientes arrugas, deteniéndote solo de vez en cuando para volver a comenzar de nuevo. Bajas a mi torso y te quedas ahí un momento. Tal vez dudaste, pues volviste a subir.

Te miro, me miras.

_Y lo sentí_…ese dolor agudo de cuando apresan tu cuello. Tus uñas perfectamente pintadas y pulidas, se encarnaron en mi piel, desgarrándola. Si hubiese tenido uso de razón, estoy seguro de que ahora debería estar preso en una agonía interminable, pero no lo estaba. ¿Es este el placer del que tanto alardeabas y te negaste a darme? Y si lo es, ¿por qué me gusta tanto?

Me miras. Te miro. Nos miramos.

Tú con ira. Yo con confusión. Ambos en descontrol.

Me gusta tu sonrisa, así trate de sonreír también.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis otros sentidos se agudizaran, buscando ese lugar cuerdo de mi cabeza. El tacto, el olfato, la audición, el gusto… _¿cómo me desarmas tan rápido?_ No, no te necesitaba.

Tu agarre se afloja y tu roce se vuelve frío, para cuando abrí mis parpados ya te habías ido. Y yo estaba solo de nuevo. Sin ti. La poca sangre que recorre mi espalda y empapa mis ropas, nunca existió tampoco. Y la calidez que creí ver, no fue más que mi inocencia jugándome una mala broma.

_Oh, parece que de nuevo caí en lo mismo. _

¿Cuántas llevas ganadas?, ¿seis, ocho, trece? Ya perdí la cuenta_, mente mía._

Tome el resto de tu brazo, aquel que comenzaba desde el codo hasta terminar en cinco delgados, ligeramente largos y suaves dedos, de inconfundible procedencia femenina, que seguía enganchado a mi cuello y lo dejé sobre mi escritorio. Levanto el frasco que de seguro tiré al suelo luego de ese frenesí que me carcomió, e intento limpiar ese liquido amarillezco que se esparció por toda la alfombra.

Coloco dentro del recipiente más agua y te dejo dentro. No pienso guardarte en la caja fuerte. Prefiero observarte, hace tiempo que no lo hago; ya no eres como antes, ahora, cada día estás más azul. Cada vez estás más fría, poco a poco más tiesa también. ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto, _Amelia_? Sigues siendo hermosa para mi, siempre lo serás, pero extraño ese calor, ese color pálido y el brillo de tu piel.

Es una lastima que todo haya terminado así, ¿No crees?

Te miro, pero tú ya no me miras, así que no nos miramos. Ya no sonríes. Solo eres un brazo. Una simple extremidad. Pero no te extraño, ahora tengo algo mejor que podré conservar, por el resto de mi vida. Y el anillo de compromiso sí está en el lugar indicado, no el basurero, donde lo dejaste tirado cuando te lo di por vez enésima.

Había pedido tu mano la semana pasada, tú fuiste quien no acepto.

Si yo no podía tener tu mano, nadie más la tendría, así que te la corte.

Se la corte porque la amaba.

Amaba su mano.

¿Estaba mal hacerlo?

* * *

¿Y que tal? Si, una cosa rara. Trate de hacerlo perturbador, pero me quedo horrible! ; A ; y todo lo contrario, pero solo había plazo hasta hoy para entregar los escritos así que lo deje como pude :33

Bueno, me encantaría que me dijeran su opinión. En serio que lo apreciaría!

¡Sin mas, me voy! Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo fic (Frusa por si están interesados!):3


End file.
